Shiki : Hime's Story
by nene9131
Summary: "You don't need to leave the village, the family's been here for generations. All you'll ever need is right here." This is all Hime heard while she was growing up, but now she's breaking out of the boring village life style and pursing her dreams. She makes new friend, a arch nemesis, a stalker and finds love. But soon the shiki come and her life changes more then she wanted it to.


My very first story ever I hope you enjoy.

Sotoba. A small quaint village with only 1,300 residents. The village is surrounded by trees and there's nothing else for miles. I've lived in this village for my entire life. Oh I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself how rude. My name is Hime Fujimoto and I'm currently 15 years old. My family, the Fujimoto's, have lived in Sotoba since its very founding, generation upon generation have lived within this village. Right now the current family consist of my father Shiro Fujimoto and my four older brothers Iruka, Kyo, Takuya, and Mitobe. Unfortunately my mother passed away two years ago so its just me and the boys. My father owns a local auto shop where me and my brothers sometimes work at I know everything there is about automobiles. Although the shop doesn't see much business since most people here don't own cars, but my father says its not about the money its about helping the community anyway possible. Even though we do own the local auto shop we also own a local restaurant called Fujimoto's Place. We serve the best food in the whole village and this restaurant is where I really shine, it turns out I have a natural talent for the culinary arts. When I get older I want to become a world renowned chef, the only thing stopping me is this village or to be more precise my father. I want to go off to the city and attend a nice culinary school unfortunately my dad thinks its a bad idea. "The Fujimoto's have been around her for centuries why would you ever want to leave, all you'll ever need is right here", is typically what he'll tell me. I don't even go to high school because he says all I need to know is how to run the family business, its not like I have four older brothers that can run the shops. Its not like I hate the village in fact I love it here, I love the nature and quietness but after a while it gets boring doing the same thing everyday. The villagers are nice but everybody knows everything about everyone its like I have 1,300 other people living in my home sometimes it just pisses me off, is a little privacy too much to ask for. I don't want to spend the rest of my life wondering what the rest of the world is like, living each day the same until I die not thanks. One day I'm going to get out of this village and experience the world.

First Blood Part 1

Its early in the morning and every one within the Fujimoto house it awake well almost everyone. "Hime get up its time for breakfast!" shouted Iruka. Hime slowly opens her eyes then shifts around in her bed. "Come on it's too early let me sleep." she mumbles then goes back to sleep. Footsteps are heard coming up the stairs and then door to Hime's room busted open and cold water is thrown on her. "AHHHHHHH!" screams Hime and then falls out of bed and flat on her face. Kyo is standing there with a now empty bucket and a shit eating grin. "Oh good you're up now get dressed and get down stairs so you can eat." "Kyo you bastard, what the hell!" Hime's shouts and throws a pillow at Kyo's head. Kyo easily dodges the pillow and says "But Hime you wouldn't wake up and you look so cute like a scared little kitten." "I'll show you cute" she shouts then pounces on Kyo.

Down Stairs

Fighting and the sound of things breaking can be heard from upstairs. Shiro puts down his coffee and looks up "It sounds like Kyo woke up Hime again." "When will he ever learn" says Takuya as he crosses his arms. "How about never." says Mitobe "Hey I bet you five bucks Hime kicks Kyo butt." "Your on!" shouts Takuya. While Takuya and Mitobe shake hands Iruka walks behind them with a spatula and hits them both upside the head. "You two shouldn't be betting on your siblings fighting." They both hold their heads in pain. "God do you have to be so violent." says Takuya. "Yeah you're one to talk when you wave that thing around like a deadly weapon." says Mitobe. "What was that." Iruka raises the spatula again and they both flinch while holding their hands over their head. "That's what I thought." Kyo and Hime both suddenly tumble down the stairs fighting. "Alright you two that's enough fighting for one morning" says Shiro as he gets up and break the two apart. "But that bastard threw water on me, my sheets are soaked." Shiro struggles to hold onto to Hime while she reaches out to try and strangle Kyo. "I know Hime but you have to calm down you know how Kyo is its just his way of saying he cares." says Iruka. "Ok fine fine I'm calm you can let go of me dad." Shiro lets go of Hime and she dust herself off. As soon as Shiro turns around Hime kicks Kyo in the face sending him across the room. "Ow what the hell. I thought you said you were calm." "Yeah I lied but now I'm as calm as ever." "Ok enough you two sit down and eat before you food gets cold." says Iruka.

A few hours later

"Alright everyone everyone time to roll up our sleeves and get to work." says Shiro. "Alright!" shouts the Fujimoto children. "Takuya, Mitobe you guys will be with me and will be manning the auto shop today." "Sir yes sir." says the two boys as they salute their father. "Iruka and Kyo will man the front of the restaurant while you Hime will man the back cooking. All three nod their heads. The Fujimoto family walk into the family resturant which is right next door to their home. "Ok everyone work hard and smile lets go Takuya and Mitobe." Iruka claps his hands together and says ok you two let's set up shop and get the restaurant going." Iruka and Kyo go inside but Hime stands outside and stares off into the distance. "_Here I am again doing the same thing like I do everyday. I can't wait to get away and experience new things." _Iruka pops his head out the door "Are you coming Hime." Hime turns around and looks at Iruka "Yeah I'm coming."

Somewhere else

Megumi is seen walking down the street daydreaming about Yuuki and pouting about how much she hates this village.

Back at the restaurant

Hime sighs as she lays her head on the counter. "I can't stand working at the restaurant during the morning, I'm tired and the only people who come in are old or really hungover." Iruka pats her head "Cheer up Hime its not all bad." "Your right lets not forget I get watch all the kids go off to school and enjoy themselves, yeah your right its not bad its terrible." says Hime as she slams her head back down on the counter. Suddenly Megumi walks by the restaurant or more like stomps by the restaurant. "Hey look there's Megumi." says Iruka. Hime turns her head to see outside and sees a familiar pinkett pass by. Hime and Megumi aren't friends but Hime is desperate for some social interaction with teens her own age. She slowly gets up and walks outside. "Hey Megumi what's up!" she shouts towards the girl. Megumi turns her head towards Hime with a sour look on her face and says "What." rather sharply. Hime recoils but keeps the smile on her face. "_Man this girl is rude why did I want to talk to her again. Oh well just act civilized now and avoid later." _"I see that you're off to school why don't you come in and I can whip you up something quick to take for lunch." says Hime. Megumi turns her head sharply away from Hime and turns up her nose. "_Yeah right like I need any of her cooking. She'll end up stuck here while I go on to city. All of those Fujimoto's are the same just a bunch boring villagers." _"I don't need anything Hime, I've already have a lunch." says Megumi rather harshly. Hime grits her teeth and clenches hers fist with steam coming out of her head. "I was just trying to be friendly no need for the attitude." She takes a deep then sighs out trying to calm down here rage. "Look I just wanted to make a little friendly talk that's all, you know the who whole friendly village thing." This strikes a cord in Megumi who sharply turns towards Hime and shouts "Friendly village thing! I can't stand this place. Unlike you I'm not going to be stuck in this stupid place forever and one day I'm going to go to the city and be famous." Megumi continues to rant while Hime just drifts off into her own thoughts. "_Man this girl loud. I want to leave as bad as her but you don't see me shouting like an idiot." _"...and then me and Yuuki will finally fall in love." "_Who the heck is Yuuki?" _thinks Hime. "Who the heck is Yuuki?" Megumi stops her rant and runs up to Hime then grabs her shoulders. "You don't know who Yuuki is. He's only the most handsome boy ever. He's so cool and moved to the village form the city." Megumi shouts while shaking Hime. Hime gets out her hold and struggles to stand up the straight. "Girl get a hold of yourself and calm down this Yukki can't be that amazing I bet he's like any other guy." "NO he's not. But I wouldn't expect you to understand." Megumi says as she turns around and starts to walk away. "Well good seeing you too. NOT." Hime says as Megumi walks away and pulls down here eyelid while sticking out tongue. "Man that girl is crazy with a capital K." say Kyo as Hime walks back into the restaurant.

Afternoon

The phone rings at the Fujimoto restaurant. Iruka picks it up "Hello Fujimoto Place how may I help you. Oh hey dad what do you need. What really! Alright will be right there." Iruka quickly hangs up the phone and turns toward Kyo and Hime "Dad says there was car accident involving a tractor no one was hurt but both the tractor and the car are wrecked and need to be fixed asap. So he's going to need both me and Kyo to help." "Ah what why can't I come." says Hime. "Someone needs to take care of the restaurant and you're the head chef." Iruka says as he walks out of the restaurant. Kyo walks by Hime and ruffles her hair "Aww don't be sad Hime." Kyo say in baby voice. Hime just smiles then stomps on Kyo's foot. "Awww dammit." Kyo cries and grabs his foot. "Come on Kyo see you later Hime." Iruka says as he drags Kyo out. Hime just waves to the two. As soon as the two leave a man with a bottle of booze stumbles in the door asking for something to eat. "Awww come on." Hime just says and hangs her head down.

Down the road

Natsuno Yuuki is seen walking down the road passing by some of the locals. "Did you hear about the accident luckily no one got hurt." "I heard the Fujimoto boys were there." "Yeah I saw Shiro and boys taking the vehicles to the shop but Hime wasn't there." "They probably left her at restaurant heavens knows it wouldn't survive without her cooking. Shiro can't cook to save his life that man could burn water." "_There they go again gossiping can't anyone stay out of anyone elses business." _Yuuki continues to walk down the road but does not notice the restaurant he passes by until he's knocked on the ground by a large force.

A few minutes earlier

"Hurry up sweetie. I'm hungry." "I'm going as fast as I can sir and please refrain from calling me names." "_Ever since that man walked in all he's done is acted like a pig. I'm on my last nerve." _Hime walks out of the kitchen with the food and places it in front of the man. "Here you go sir enjoy." "Thanks honey. If there's two things I love its a pretty girl and food." Hime turns to walk away until she feels something touch her backside. "Ahh nice and firm just like I like it." Himes face turns red and she slowly turns her head towards the man. "YOU DIRTY PERVERT!" Hime punches the man in the face and knocks him to the ground. Hime continues to pummel the man then drags him to the door where she uses all her force to kick him out the door. "AND DON'T COME BACK!"

Hime turns towards the restaurant but suddenly hears a grown that doesn't match the old man. She turns around to see she threw the old pervert on a boy around her age. "Oh crap." Hime runs over to the two "I'm so sorry." "I knew you couldn't resist.." the old man is cut off by Hime kicking him a few feet away. "No you pervert." Hime leans down to help Yuuki and pulls him up. She suddenly bows and puts her hands together and says "I'm so sorry for knocking you down, I didn't see you there please forgive me." Yuuki just stares at the girl "_Who the hell is she" _"It's fine." Yuuki says and turns to walk away. But he is suddenly grabbed by Hime "Please let me make it up to you. Sometimes my anger gets the best of me and I loose control, but doesn't mean I can hurt inosente people." "No its…" but Yuuki is cut off by Hime "I know a I'll make you sometime to eat its on the house." "But.." Yuuki is yet again cut off then dragged into the restaurant by Hime "_Man this girl is strong." _

In the restaurant

Yuuki is sitting at the counter while Hime cooks. Once she's done she sits down and places the food in front Yuuki and says "Dig in. Its the house special." "_Well at least it smells good." _Hime watches Yuuki eat with a smile on her face. "_I've never seen him before. Could he be that new kid what was his name again." _Yuuki looks up from his food and see's Hime who has a confused look on her face. Hime notices him and jumps up saying "Oh how rude of me. I didn't introduce myself, i'm Hime Fujimoto who are you." "I'm Yuuki or you can call me Koide." "_Strange. He didn't say his first name." _"I heard from Megumi that you moved here from the city." At the mention of Megumi's name Yuuki stiffens a little. Hime sighs and says "It must be nice living in the city." Yuuki looks at Hime. "Ever since I was little my father would tell me stories about how my family first started in this village and we've been living here from generation to generation." Yuuki's stare at Hime starts to grow cold at the mention of being stuck at the village. "But I don't want to live here like that." Yuuki's stare falters slightly. "I want grow up and explore the world and get out of this village. I want to become a famous chef but my family's history won't let me go." "You don't need to leave the village, the city's not safe for a young girl like yourself. Everything you could ever want is in this village." Hime says in a manish voice trying to copy her father. "That's what my father keeps telling me but I know there's more to life than just his village. He won't even let me go to school because he thinks all I need to learn is the family business. But what he doesn't know is that I've been secretly studying at night to take entrance exams to get into college. I'm going to work hard and achieve my dream I know that my dad will be made for a while, but what's the point of living a life full of nothing but regrets." While Hime was talking his harsh stare started to soften as he started at the girl who seemed trapped within her own family. "_It was decided for her stay in this village before she was even born. But no matter she seems hell bent on getting out of here. I feel sorry for her but at the sametime something else." _


End file.
